kingdom of light
by akuma arai
Summary: Tout recommence, les ténèbres recouvreront-ils tout l'espace humain? c'est ce qu'espère le maître ainsi que kaon. Mais un jeune successeur pourra-t-il sauver le monde? plongez vous dans un univers fantastique. dsl du résumé, y en aura un autre


**Auteur:** to'

**Série:** kingdhom hearts

**Genre:** eu....bah fantastique

**Disclamer:** L'univers de kingdhom hearts ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas.

**Résumé**: "La lumière du monde, ne doit pas s'éteindre..."

**Chapitre I**

"La lumière du monde, ne doit pas s'éteindre..."

(Dans un sombre et immense château lors d'une pleine nuit)

Un homme cagoulé vêtu d'un grand manteau noir se mit à courir:

???: Maître! maître!!! aaaa... (essoufflé) aa... Vous voilà enfin, je vous ais cherché partout!

Le maître: Qu'y a t-il Kaon? As-tu déjà terminé ta mission?

Kaon: L'enfant a été anéanti maître!... A présent... il ne s'imposera plus à nous!

Le maître: Fort bien Kaon! Cela faisait depuis longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, mais... Je le savais, ce gamin, n'était guère qu'une vermine! J'espère que son exécution aura été douloureuse! Cet ignare était puissant, mais ne pouvait rien face à nous... N'est-ce pas?

(Une femme arrive)

La femme: Oui, jour après jour, heure après heure, malgré sa grande gloire... celui-ci ne voyait donc pas qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus vers la mort, à présent il n'y a plus de problèmes, notre plan va pouvoir fonctionner à merveille, la porte des ténèbres va céder et plongera ce monde dans l'ultime chaos!

Kaon: Il faut espérer que ce gamin n'est pas de maudit successeur!

La femme: Si cela venait à arriver, alors, nous nous ferions une joie de le tuer également...

(Un homme arrive)

Le maître (soupirant): Aaaa... Lui... Qu'y a-t-il Shingo?

L'homme: eeeuuh maître! La réunion va commencer alors faudrait se... euh... vous dépêcher... euh sans vouloir... vous gêné... euh... Oh! salut Kaon! Bonjour dame Temari! hay!... Ca va??.

Le maître: rrroooo... m'agace c'lui-là... C'est bon Shingo... On arrive...Bien... alors... nous en reparlerons. Allons-y.

Temari et Kaon: Bien maître!

"mercredi 10/09/08, 5 h 30 du matin"

Le réveille Bibi sonne avec la fanfare de FF*! J'adore ce genre de réveille... sauf que... j'ais toujours un putain de mal à me levé, surtout le samedi!... ca m'énerve... Je peux pas me lever, besoin de dormir... besoin de dormir.... besoin de... zzzzzzz.......

(un vieux surgit)

Le vieux: HÉ!!!!

Hein? Qu'est-ce que... Grand-père Yama??... !!!

Yamato: Aller on se réveille gamin! Tu va être en retard!

- Mais qu'est-ce tu raconte? Il est que 5 h 30 du mat...

Il est fou de me réveillé comme ca lui...

Yamato: Idiot! Il est 7 h 30!!!

-Quoiiiiiiiii!!!!!

C'est quoi ce délire!!!

Yamato: T'inquiète je t'emmène! Lève-toi tout de suite! Aller!

Super! Ça fait même pas une semaine de rentrée, que ce foutu réveille déconne! Je m'habille vite fait, aussitôt, je descends les escaliers à toutes allures et...

-Aiiiiiie!!!! Quel con!

Je marche sur la queue du chat qui me fout un coup de griffe! Super réveille! J'arrive dans la cuisine où grand-père Yama m'attend dans la cuisine assis. Aaaaa c'est ca qui est bien, c'est un bon petit déj le matin, j'ai une faim de loup!!

Yamato (se levant): Bon, pas le temps de déjeuner mon garçon, j'ais mis ton sac dans la voiture, on y va directement!

aaaaaaa! Mais j'ai faim moi!!!! La pendule du salon sonne 8 heures, heureusement par exception, aujourd'hui je commence à 8 h 30, grâce à une réunion de prof héhéhé... c'est pas marrant? Bon... Je suis stressé et ca me gonfle! Je sors, j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture, mais... mais...

-Pourquoi ca s'ouvre pas cette m****!

Grand-père s'approche et appui sur le bouton de contact "tut!"... L'air con... Je monte.

Voilà je me présente:

Denzel

14 ans (né le 16/05/94)

1 m 70

célib

en 5 ème encore une fois...

j'adore les mangas et jeux vidéos, mes potes, grand-père Yama, et surtout Jinny, une fille que j'adore trop... elle est tout pour moi...

Lui, c'est le pépé:

Yamato Asahi-Kei, de son vrai nom

80 ans dans quelques semaines et toujours en forme malgré cette foutu maladie

taille, j'en sais rien...

Veuf depuis 58 ans et demi de Yurika Kitsune

Il aime tout et n'importe quoi, ca reste un grand-père cool, il est très important pour moi, sans lui je sais pas ce que je ferais. Il m'a toujours beaucoup aidé depuis la disparition de mes parents il y a 13 ans. Il est pour moi comme un père et garde toujours le sourire malgré tout ce qui a pu lui arriver, il garde toujours son coté cool.

... PUTAIN 8 h 35!! heureusement, me voilà devant le collège, y a plus qu'a faire remplir ce foutu billet d'absence!

yamato: aller, tache de bien écouter les cours, même si c'est méga chiant, je viens de te chercher à midi ok? bon aller a tout à l'heure, dépêche toi!

et yama commence à s'éloigner en me faisant signe. En franchissant la porte d'entrée, je vit madame karselard, une vieille prof d'allemand, qui me regarda d'un air comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal... "Mais qu'est-ce que t'a a me regardé comme ça espèce de grosse folle?" me disais-je dans la tête. Faut dire elle est jamais contente, elle sait même pas sourire... Mais pourquoi j'ais fait Allemand putain!....... Je rentre dans le bahut, mais... Personne, même pas un surveillant! Je monte au 6 ème étage, afin d'aller rejoindre la salle 666 (quel hasard...) pour aller en anglais avec madame Gaugaufre (quel nom!). Il est 8 h 38, ca passe encore, mais faudrait pas trop tarder, sinon cette vieille chouette va encore gueuler.

femme de ménage: Attention!

-De quoi? (Qu'est-ce qu'elle a elle?) aaaaaaaa! BOUM!

Je glisse soudainement par terre à cause du cirage, putain c'est pas la journée!

femme de ménage: j'avais dit de faire attention! pfff (quel con ce gamin!)

Quelle idée de cirée au bon milieu du passage! me v'là devant la salle 666, je pense qu'elle dira rien, j'éspère.

TOC TOC TOC!!!

Gaugaufre: ENTREZ!!

-bonjour m'dame...

Je commenca à m'installer à ma place à coté de Jinny, comme si de rien n'était, quand soudain:

Gaugaufre: NON MAIS DIT, D'OU TU VIENS COMME CA TOI?

-ba eeeeuuuu... de chez moi...

Gaugaufre: NAN MAIS DIT, TU TE MOQUE DU MONDE!!! T'A PAS VU L'HEURE!!!! T'A CRU QU'ON COMMENCAIT A QUEL HEURE TOI?

- ba a 8 h 30 comme prévu... non? c'est pas 8 h 30?

Gaugaufre: MAIS C'EST QU'IL ME PREND POUR UNE IMBÉCILE!!! C'EST LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ABRUTI, ON L'A RÉPÉTÉ 100 FOIS!!!!

-Mais je...

Gaugaufre: MAIS OUI MAIS OUI C'EST CA TU AS RAISON TU AS RAISON, OOOO LALALALA MAIS QUEL IDIOT CET ELEVE, D'AILLEUR VOUS ETES TOUS IDIOT DANS CETTE CLASSE VOUS SAVEZ RIEN FAIRE A PART TOURNER VOS POUCES! QUEL BANDE D'IMBECILE J'VOUS JURE!

aaaaaa! Putain quel con! mais quel con! j'avais oublié que c'était la semaine prochaine!

Gaugaufre: A J'VOUS JURE, SI MA MERE ETAIT ENCORE LA....

Ca y est elle remet encore ca... toujours là a raconté sa vie elle... Un vrai moulin a parole...

Gaugaufre: ALALALA MAIS C'EST QU'IL SAVENT RIEN FAIRE CES ÉLEVE LA! MAIS POURQUOI ILS DOIVENT TOUJOURS...

-(Rrrroooh mais tagueule putain!...)

Gaugaufre:... A JE VOUS JURE HEIN! BON PREND TON CAHIER ET TU RATRAPERA TOUT EN RETENUE! Bon reprenons le cours.... dans la.... pffffiiiioooouuuu.... plus grande joie possible! (avec le sourire)

Putain elle m'énerve avec ses sourires forcés! Et moi qui croyait que c'était aujourd'hui! La fin du cours sonna...

Gaugaufre: Bon n'oubliez surtout pas de réviser l'essentiel, c'est à dire, tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui car je pense que je vous met un contrôle demain...

j'essaie de filer en douce pour éviter d'être coller héhéhé...

Un élève: eeuuu tu doit pas aller voir la prof pour la retenue?

-Mais ta gueule Ran j'essaie de filer en douce pour éviter d'être collé!

Gaugaufre: aaa merci Ragna! aller hop! viens voir là toi!

-T'es vraiment pas douer toi!

Ragna: ... excuse moi...

et voilà une heure de retenue à cause de Ran...

Ran est mon meilleur ami d'enfance, même si il est un peu beaucoup con parfois, je sais que je peux avoir une entière confiance en lui

encore une petite présentation:

Ragnoko Umakisachi dit Ragna en général, mais surtout Ran

15 ans et demi (né le 14/02/93)

1 m 75 environ

il est célib, mais il est sur une meuf, gros veinard va!

Tout comme moi il a perdu ses parents aussi il y a 13 ans, on nous a dit qu'ils s'étaient suicidés, la raison pour laquelle? je sais pas mais je tiens à le savoir...

dans le couloir menant au 7 ème étage:

une élève: pfff vous avez vu les filles, il vient de se prendre encore une heure hihihi!

une 2ème élève: quel con je te jure, en plus par madame Gaugaufre voilà quoi...

la première élève: tin la gueulante qu'elle a encore pris, j'étais morte de rire!

une 3ème élève: ouais trop, d'un coté t'as cette grosse pouffe qui s'excite comme une folle pour rien et le coucouille de service numéro 1 c'est excellent je trouve!

Jinny: Ne dites pas ca, il l'a pas fait exprès Denzel... Ceci dit, je suis daccord pour dire que c'est une grosse pouffiasse

la première; ouais ben au moins on a tous un point commun. Dit Jinny, ces derniers temps, tu serais pas en train de flacher sur Den?

Jinny: QUOI?! Mais eee! non... pourquoi?

la première: non comme ca, pour savoir

Jinny: eee non!... je t'assure Rena! héhéhé!.... (elles sont un peu zarb ces filles là, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prend d'un coup?)

la 2ème élève: En même temps qui voudrait sortir avec un débile pareil pffff...

Jinny:...

la 3 ème élève: Oui c'est sur, bon allons-y les filles, montons avant de se faire engueuler par Kansei... Jinny tu viens pas?

Jinny: heu... je vous rejoindrais plus tard les filles...

Rena: ooo comme c'est mimi, elle attend son petit amoureux... ooo...

Jinny: la ferme...

Jinny nous attendait moi et Ran dans le couloir, nous sortons enfin de ce foutu cours d'anglais

Jinny, une ami que nous avons connus moi et Ran, il y a 4 ans et demi, depuis le premier jour ou je l'ais vu, je ressens ce sentiment bizarre m'envahir, ce sentiment qu'est l'amour... j'ais jamais osé lui avouer ce que je ressentais...

Jinny maneko

14 ans et demi (née le 15 janvier 1994)

célib (pour le moment)

elle aime, les mangas, les jeux videos, les amis, les cours, elle n'aime apparement pas trop parler a Rena et les autres... des filles un peu d'un air "stupide" comme elle dit...

Ran: excuse moi pour la colle, c'est un peu ma faute

- Pas qu'un peu... Bon c'est tout on oublie ca

Jinny: N'empêche tu t'es bien fait avoir hihihi

- ...

Ran: Bon c'est pas tout mais on devrait peut-être monter là...

- On va en quoi déja?

Jinny: Histoire-Géoooo... On va encore bien s'amuser youpi...

- Et ouais comme d'hab youhou...

Monter au 7 ème étage pour le cour d'Histoire, le prof de son air hautain nous attendais, devant sa porte, de sorte à voir si tout les élèves sont bien présents...

- Bonjour m'sieur, disais-je en passant.

Kansei: Silence...

Simpa...

Kansei: Bien asseyez vous! (tout le monde prend place) ... Relevez-vous!! (tout le monde se relève d'un air étonné, mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut??) Alors première chose, faut arréter de me prendre pour un con! N'est-ce pas Emma???

Emma: Mais monsieur qu'est-ce que...

Kansei: TAIT-TOI!! Tu viendras m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier, ta petite plainte sur mon cour, chez la directrice, ca te dit rien?? ba non... bien sur (d'un air ironique)... Et deuxième chose à tous! Quand on déplace une chaise ca se fait dans le silence comme ca (il donne l'exemple d'un déplacage de chaise...) au moins on peut s'entendre, et on déplace pas une chaise comme ca!! (il donne un coup dans la chaise...) Et puis il est inademissible d'entrer dans une classe dans un brouhaha pareil!!! On est pas à la foire ici!! Méfiez-vous, j'en vois certains qui rigole dans le fond là, mais tout ca ca se jouera sur votre bulletin scolaire, et ca je pense que ca fera moins rire, sauf moi... Et de toute manière y a plus a porter car c'est moi qui ait raison et pas vous, j'ais toujours raison!!

De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu un prof comme ca... Ils ont tous un grain dans ce collège, c'est pas possible...

Kansei (qui reprend): Bon, j'éspère que je n'aurais pas a répété tout le temps le règlement du collège, j'ais pas envie de me faire chier pour vous!!!

OOO Ba vlà comment il parle celui là...

Kansei: Bien... Reprenons où on en était...

A midi, la sonnerie retentit (enfin!), et Yama m'attend a la sortie comme prévu...

* * *

voila le premier chapitre écrit par to' j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D

si vous avez une question ou autre laissez une reviews lol


End file.
